Running From the Past
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: After his parents died, Dick didn't end up with Bruce. He ended up in a lab that changed him forever in ways he never wanted. Eight years later, Young Justice is sent on a mission that reveals that the scientists want Dick back ... No matter what ... Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. Period.

The idea of this fanfic isn't mine. Eternal fire 123 thought of it first but she gave me permission to write a completely different plot and stuff. If you have a problem with this, take it up with her. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

Young Justice thought Robin was just a human.

A human who had no powers but could kick massive butt anyway.

They thought that he became Robin because Batman was his father. They thought that was why Robin's and Batman's bond was so strong.

But they thought wrong.

Robin wasn't the Robin they knew.

He wasn't what they thought he was.

Robin and Batman weren't father and son.

They weren't even related.

Robin hadn't become Robin because of Batman.

There was a whole other reason why their bond was so strong.

Robin was someone completely different.

Robin had lied.

Batman had lied.

If only they knew why.

But they didn't.

But they soon would.

All thanks to one mission, one that would have them fighting to keep Robin.

If they knew of the battle that would come with knowing the true Robin, they would have stayed home . . .

Nah.

Because where was the fun in that?

**A/N-** That is my prologue. If I get five reviews, I'll give you guys chapter 1! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . T^T

I got those five reviews faster than I thought I would. But I'm going to keep my promise to give you guys chapter 1 . . . I just hope that I don't disappoint you guys . . . Again, the idea of Robin going to a lab is NOT my idea; it's eternal fire123's. She gave me permission to write a different version. And I'm so happy that she did! ^-^

Note- The _italics_ in the story is someone talking telepathically.

Warning- I love cliffhangers so expect them. If you don't like cliffhangers, deal with it. :p

**Chapter 1**

Young Justice had been sent on a pretty easy mission in Gotham to do. A stakeout. Piece of cake, right?

Wrong.

Because when you have a hyperactive Kid Flash who could sit still for barely five seconds and an archer who could argue with Kid Flash over a blink, you were doomed.

That's how Robin felt anyway.

Artemis and Kid Flash had been fighting over who would get the TV when they got back. Robin had told them to shut up but they (of course) didn't listen. They had been too busy bickering.

Honestly, after how they ignored him, he was ready to blow their heads off.

Now, don't take that the wrong way. Robin was just a little sick of their CONSTANT agruing. No, scratch that. He was REALLY sick of their constant bickering and no matter what he did, they always found SOMETHING to argue about.

And they say that they don't like each other.

Robin snorted. They would realize their own feelings eventually, he thought as he heard their argument cease. Robin sighed in relief. They finally stopped.

For two seconds anyway.

When Robin heard them start ANOTHER argument, he snapped and turned around. He then showed them something that would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives.

The Bat-Glare.

Upon seeing the glare, Artemis and Kid Flash stopped bickering and continued to watch for the gang members that would show up. Aqualad had seen the whole thing out of the corner of his eye and softly chuckled. And Robin says he doesn't have what it takes to be a leader, he thought to himself.

M'gann giggled, finding the situation hilarious. Superboy on the other hand, was more concerned about the people that were talking below them.

Robin had noticed them too.

"Superboy, can you hear what they're saying?" he whispered, staring at the men in white coats.

Superboy nodded. He could hear them as if they were next to him.

"Then what are they saying?" Aqualad asked, taking in how the men looked like scientists.

Superboy listened for a minute. "They're talking about having to catch experiment 417 before moving into the next phase for their plan." Superboy paused, listening harder. "And that they have to somehow find their files on the experiment's real name because they were burned with their lab."

The team were so busy digesting this new information that they didn't notice Robin pale slightly and didn't hear the soft growl coming from behind Robin.

Well, at least that's what Robin had thought anyway.

"What was that?" Superboy suddenly said, turning to look at the team.

"What was what?" Artemis asked, now on alert.

"I heard a growl," Superboy answered, glancing at Robin.

Superboy knew that Robin was human. But then why did he hear him growl?

_Because you didn't hear HIM growling, stupid human. You heard ME._

Everyone except Robin jumped at the voice that communicated with them telepathically. Sure, they were used to M'gann but she rarely did that with them. So, yes, it freaked them out.

"Who the heck are you?" Kid Flash asked, turning his head to look behind him.

_My human calls me Shadow and I suggest that if you wish to keep living, to step away from him!_

Kid Flash blinked. Its human? And he was suppose to step away from him or her? But the only person he was standing next to was Artemis and Robin . . . Kid Flash turned to look at Artemis who shook her head.

"Don't look at me. The voice said HE."

Then it was . . . Everyone turned their heads to look at Robin who was surprisingly calm.

"What?" he asked, acting dumb.

Suddenly, something bursted out of the shadows and tackled Kid Flash.

"Get it off me!" he loudly whispered, aware of the scientists below them.

Superboy and Aqualad helped the furry thing get off of him. A thought didn't dawn on them till they helped Kid Flash get up.

FURRY?

"What is that?" Artemis asked, stepping closer to the being.

M'gann didn't say anything. She hadn't felt its mind till it revealed itself which meant it was powerful enough to protect its mind from other telepaths. Interesting, she thought to herself.

Robin walked up to it and knelt down next to it, softly petting the furry thing.

"She's a panther obviously," he answered Artemis, picking up the now cat-sized panther.

Kid Flash noticed the change in size. "Wait, wasn't it bigger?"

Robin didn't reply, heading back to the Bio-Ship. The team looked at Aqualad. Wasn't he going to do something?

Aqualad, knowing their thoughts, shook his head. "It must be something that he was forbidden to tell us by Batman. All that we can do it ask Batman."

Artemis grumbled. Again with Robin being so secretive. Weren't they suppose to open about things? Not that she could talk, seeing as no one knew her identity either.

M'gann was silent, dicussing what had just happened with Superboy telepathically.

"Who knew that he had a panther?" Kid Flash murmured.

Young Justice didn't know why Robin had a panther or why it had growled but they did know one thing.

Batman and Robin had some explaining to do.

**A/N-** Don't you just love cliffhangers? Anyway, some of the characters may seem OOC. I did that ON PURPOSE. I hope you all review! Sorry that it took me a few hours to update again. It's, well, it was New Year's Eve so I spent that time with my family. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I might update again today if I get a ton of reviews . . . :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Seriously?

I'm so happy that I got so many reviews in a matter of hours! I was so happy in fact, that I wrote this chapter and decided to update again today (1-1-12)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If characters seem OOC, it's because I've messed with their personalities. Please review after reading!

Note- The _italics _in the story is when Shadow (the panther) is talking telepathically and Robin talking back to her.

Note 2- WordPad doesn't have spell check or any kind of check so if something is spelled incorrectly and I didn't notice it, I'm sorry!

To eternal fire123- Thanks for giving me permission! I hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 2**

_Shadow, calm down. They're my friends. _

Shadow growled. _Yes, YOUR friends, not mine. They have not earned my trust._

Robin sighed. _And they probably never will, knowing you and your hatred for humans._

Shadow wrapped herself around Robin's legs, guarding him. _You know why I hate humans. You were there. _

Robin stiffened. _That's something I would like to forget._

Shadow whimpered softly. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up those evil humans._

Robin gave a small smile. _It's okay. It's not like you meant to make me feel bad._

Young Justice were watching them out of the corner of their eyes, slowly eating dinner. Yes, they were at Mount Justice. They had gotten back a hour ago, just now eating dinner and watching the panther and Robin interact. It was . . . interesting, seeing as Robin and the panther were communicating telepathically.

Shadow turned her head to glare at them and growled. She knew that they were watching and she wanted them to stop. It reminded her too much of when she was younger, trapped in a cage and being experimented on. Shadow shoved those thoughts away. She didn't want to remember those days, those blood-stained memories.

They all stiffened at Shadow's growl. What did they do?

"Okay, Shadow, that's enough. No need to get so overprotective," Robin said, petting her to calm her down.

Shadow growled again, ignoring Robin.

_You may be friends with these humans, Robin, but I still say that you shouldn't trust them. Humans love stabbing each other in the back._

Shadow's words echoed in the minds of Young Justice. What was that suppose to mean? Like they would betray Robin! They would sooner betray Batman! . . . Not that they would survive betraying Batman . . .

"Why is that panther so . . ." Kid Flash trailed off, trying to think of the word that perfectly described her behavior.

"Batman?" Artemis finished for him.

Robin laughed. "Because she's convinced that if she leaves me alone for one second, I'll disappear into thin air."

Superboy frowned. "But you do that all the time."

Robin laughed again. "That's not what I meant."

Aqualad saw something hidden in Robin's face, it being some emotion he couldn't name . . . It kind of looked like fear. What would Robin fear so greatly that he wouldn't talk about it? Aqualad mentally shook his head. Robin didn't feel fear. He was always calm and collected, his face betraying no emotion.

Then why did a flicker of emotion show up on Robin's face?

Aqualad had this gut feeling that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

Aqualad opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Batman.

"Robin, why is Shadow not in camouflage mode?"

Everyone jumped except for Robin. Robin glanced at Batman.

"Because on our mission, instead of the gang members we were expecting, there were scientists. Shadow didn't like Kid Flash being near me and so tackled him," he answered Batman, his eyes conveying what he couldn't say out loud.

Batman stiffened when he realized the meaning hidden in Robin's words. Scientists? Were they THOSE scientists? Batman groaned mentally. He knew that those scientists would be back for his son one day.

But he had hoped otherwise.

Obviously, that hope was in vain.

"Batman, we wish to know about the panther and why it was obviously angry about the scientists," Aqualad stated, locking his gaze with the bat's.

Artemis moved to stand beside Aqualad. She wanted to know what the heck was going on with Robin and those scientists. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Superboy didn't really care about Robin's past. He was more interested in scientists. What were they planning? Maybe another clone of a member of the Justice League?

If only Superboy knew that he was standing just a few feet away from what the scientists were looking for.

M'gann was more curious about the scientists than Robin but that didn't mean she wouldn't mind a explanation for both.

Batman was surprised. Aqualad had noticed how Shadow had reacted to the scientists. This was not good. If Aqualad could quickly deduce that, then he would be fairly hard to fool.

But not impossible.

"Because she is from their lab," Batman explained calmly, acting like he was explaining rain.

They jolted in surprise. They didn't think that he would answer them. But he had. Maybe he would finally explain everything.

Or not.

"But then why is she with Robin?" M'gann asked, slightly confused.

If the panther was from a lab and had obvious powers, then it was easy to assume that she had gone to that lab for examination.

If only M'gann knew it was the other way around.

Batman didn't answer their question. "That is none of your concern. You may go home now."

And with that, the Bat Clan melted into the shadows, leaving no trace to follow.

Young Justice sighed. Bats and their exits. Why couldn't they just go out like everyone else? Their exits were annoying when you were trying to get information of them.

Then again, maybe they knew that.

**A/N- **Don't you guys love their exit? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I think the word "disclaimer" says it all.

I know you guys are curious about what Robin's hiding so I'm going to tell you guys a little bit in this chapter . . . With a nightmare . . . Is it wrong that I love giving Robin nightmares?

Note 1- The _italics_ in the fanfic is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The **bold **_italics_ is Robin's nightmare.

Chapter 3

_**Blood . . . So much blood . . . **_

_**Screams echoing in his ears . . . **_

_**Why did they have to die? What did they do? **_

_**Sobs could be heard . . . But who was crying? **_

_**Tears falling, staining the dirt with blue and mixing with the red . . .**_

_**Purple.**_

_**The color of despair.**_

_**Police sirens faintly heard in the distance . . .**_

_**Why did he have to be the one they left behind? Why didn't he jumped after them, joining them in death? Why had he been frozen, unable to grab his mother's hand? Why did he just watch, helplessness coating his heart?**_

_**Why didn't he do ANYTHING?**_

_**. . . Because he had wanted to live . . .**_

_**But why?**_

_**Why did he want to live even though his parents were dead?**_

_**. . . Why did all his questions start with why?**_

_**Maybe because, being only five, he had no answers to such mature questions.**_

_**He was so lost in his sadness and despair that he didn't even notice the men in white coats picking him up. **_

_**He didn't notice that he wasn't being missed, there being too much chaos to notice a missing boy and a few men in white coats.**_

_**He didn't even notice them stick a needle in the back of his head, making him sleepy.**_

_**But he didn't care. **_

_**All he could think about was that maybe this was just a horrible dream and that he would wake up.**_

_**But it wasn't.**_

_**It was harsh reality.**_

_**And when he woke up, he wouldn't remember anything . . .  
><strong>_

_**Not a thing.**_

Dick crashed to the floor, the impact waking him up.

". . . What the crap?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head.

He looked around with half open eyes and realized that he had fallen out of bed.

"Nice move, Grayson," he murmured to himself as he got up and slipped back into bed.

Then his door opened, Bruce and Shadow slipping in.

"Dick, what was that noise?"

_Are you alright, Dick? _

"I just fell out of bed. I'm fine," Dick said sleepily, burrowing his head into his pillow.

Bruce and Shadow shared a look. The only time that Dick fell out of bed was when he had a nightmare.

"Dick, do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked, sitting next Dick.

Shadow shrink to the size a kitten and sat on Dick's head.

_It was about the past, wasn't it?_

Bruce stiffened. Since his mind had been connected with Shadow's, he could see what she was talking about.

And what he saw made him want to go rip those scientists' heads off.

Dick shook his head. "It's just a memory, nothing more . . . Can you and Shadow stay here till I go back to sleep?"

Bruce smiled softly. "Sure."

_You'll be safe with us watching, Dick. They can't get us here._

Dick sadly smiled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

But not before a thought flashed through his mind.

Yes, he was safe.

But that didnt' mean that they couldn't get him.

**_Mystery POV_**

"Is that it?"

"Yes, it's the file we've been looking for. The file that tells us what Experiment 417's name was."

"So now we'll be able to find him?"

"Yes but he could be anywhere. The file says that he could speak several languages at the age of five so he could have escaped to any country."

" . . . Then what do we do?"

"Do you remember who destroyed our lab?"

"It was Batman, right? But what does he got to do with this?"

"Since he helped Experiment 417 and 113 escape, he must know where they ran away to."

"Ahhhh . . . But how do we question him? He protects Gotham and doesn't bother with this little city next to it."

"We just have to kidnap his sidekick, Robin, and he'll coming running."

". . .You're so evil."

"But of course. What other scientist would experiment on children to make soldiers that would be trained to destory the Justice League?"

**A/N-** Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! I couldn't resist leaving you guys there! I wonder what's going to happen next~ Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- . . . . . Do you see me claiming to own Young Justice?

Yeah . . . Didn't see the last line of previous chapter coming, now did you? I hope not. I don't want this to be predictable . . . Anyway, hope you enjoy and review!

Note- The _italics_ in the story is telepathic communication. (Not that there is any in this chapter . . .)

**Chapter 4**

Batman was not in the best mood.

Then again, was he ever when Robin was in danger?

Somehow, those twisted scientists had evaded his sensors in their burnt lab and had found some backup files that he had NO idea that existed! Batman was torn between smacking himself and tearing the scientists in half.

Curious decision, isn't it?

Batman growled. How could he be so STUPID? He should have known that they would have backup files stored underneath under the lab!

Wait, UNDERNEATH the lab?

Now who would think of that?

Obviously, NOT Batman.

But then again, Batman was blaming himself too much. It wasn't his fault that Dick and Shadow had taken quite a lot of his time. It wasn't his fault that the scientists had done so much damage to their minds that they wouldn't trust anyone. It wasn't his fault that it had taken him FOREVER to gain their trust, to get them to stay with him.

Which would now backfire on him.

Because now, the scientists knew Dick's name.

They probably wouldn't search Gotham first, assuming that Dick and Shadow had ran away as far as possible.

But they hadn't done that.

They had gone only one city away.

In Batman's point of view, they were screwed. Dick needed protection while he took care of this problem.

But who could do that?

Not any of the Justice League. All of them were too busy with their own villains.

Batman groaned. He knew who was available to protect Dick.

Young Justice.

**_Later At Mount Justice_**

"What? Why?" Kid Flash asked, confused about their mission.

Aqualad shushed him. If Batman thought it was better to not explain why they were doing this mission, then they wouldn't ask. Even though it would eat them alive during the mission.

Batman glared. "I said that the team will protect Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"But why?" Artemis asked, also confused about their mission.

Superboy wasn't stupid as the rest of them and neither was M'gann. They had just found some mysterious scientists the night before who were looking for their experiment and now they had to protect a teenage boy?

Coincidence?

They didn't think so.

Batman's glare turned into a Bat-Glare. "Its reason does not does concern you."

Artemis snorted. "Oh, but I think it does since we're the ones to protect him. And how are we suppose to protect him when we don't know what we're protecting him from?"

The team nodded in agreement. Well, most of the team did. Robin didn't. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice what was going on. Were the files correct? What were the scientists planning? What did they want from him? Why did they want him back?

Why?

" . . . is that understood? Good. Come, Robin, we must get going," Batman said, already starting to melt into the shadows.

The team was shocked. Robin wasn't coming with them?

"Why is Robin not joining us on this mission?" Aqualad politely asked.

Batman stopped. "He and I have some business to attend to."

Aqualad didn't answer. Even though what Batman had said wasn't abnormal, seeing as he and Robin went on missions often, Aqualad's gut said otherwise.

Something was going on.

And it had something to do with Batman and Robin.

And those scientists.

But no matter how Aqualad looked at it, the pieces didn't fit together. So the scientists couldn't have anything to do with these events . . . Right?

If only Aqualad had thought about Shadow and her powers.

Then maybe, he would have seen the link between the Bat Clan and the scientists.

But he didn't.

That's good though.

Because if he had, it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?

**_Two Hours Later, Location: Wayne Mansion_**

Of course Batman hadn't explained about who would replace Robin on this mission. Because, trust me, if they had, they wouldn't have acccepted.

Batman had sent Shadow.

That's right. He had sent the PANTHER who was a TELEPATH, apparently had the ability to blend in anywhere and HATED their guts.

I wonder why they got the feeling that this mission would be end up with their deaths.

They had been watching Dick Grayson for only an hour and Shadow had already gotten quite attached to him. She liked a complete stranger but not them, her human's friends?

That was just not right, not right at all.

Ah, but it was.

Because Dick Grayson was no stranger to her.

He was Robin.

But, obviously, Young Justice didn't know this.

. . . But for how long?

**A/N-** I wonder what's going to happen. :) Hehe! Hope you enjoyed and will review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . Why are you still looking at me? Didn't you read the last chapter's disclaimer?

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

Note- The italics is telepathic communication

**Chapter 5**

The team couldn't stop thinking about how Shadow had gotten attached to Dick Grayson. From the short time they had known the panther, it seemed that she only liked Robin and Batman.

So why did she like Dick?

Alfred glanced at them. He could tell by the looks on their faces what they were thinking. Alfred sighed. He agreed with Master Bruce and Master Dick that Young Justice didn't need to know that they were really protecting Robin.

But not with them not knowing why they were doing so.

And why Shadow was attached to Master Dick.

Alfred knew that Master Bruce would be angry but he felt that he HAD to do this. If one day the team would learn Robin's secret identity, then they needed to know at least most of Master Dick's past.

With some facts a litte tweaked.

Like how Robin and Dick were the same person.

"Come with me, Young Justice," Alfred said, gesturing towards the library.

They looked confused but shrugged. Where was the harm in following the old guy?

When they were all seated across the butler, he coughed and then spoke.

"I assume that you're wondering why Shadow is so attached to the young master?"

They nodded. Was he going to explain that to them?

"I don't suppose that you know how Shadow got her powers?"

They shook their heads. Alfred chuckled at this. Of course Robin hadn't explained anything. Old habits die hard, Alfred thought to himself.

"She was taken from her natural habitat and was experimented on by some very bad scientists for five years. They were experimenting with powers and how heros get them. That is how she got her powers of telepathy, camouflaging and shifting forms."

The team was shocked. No wonder she hated humans. Wait. Shifting forms?

"She can shift forms?" Aqualad asked, his eyes portraying his surprise.

Alfred nodded. "Yes. Into other animals or simply making herself smaller. She can even shift into human form but she cannot speak."

The team choked. Now instead of worrying about aliens walking among them, they had to worry about SHADOW walking among them.

They weren't sure which was worst.

"But wait. Then why is she so attached to Robin and now Dick?" M'gann asked, having her own theories on this and wanted the piece of the puzzle that would determine the picture.

Alfred sighed. "Master Dick had been taken to the lab when he was five and was experimented on also. He and Shadow had bonded while they were there. Three years after Master Dick's arrival at the lab, Batman had found out about the lab and helped them escape. Then he burnt it to the ground. Robin had met them shortly afterward and helped them adjust to normal life. Robin, Master Dick and Shadow became very close so when Robin decided to join Young Justice, Shadow offered to watch his back. That way Dick wouldn't have to worry about Robin. But now, it's the other way around . . . "

Superboy frowned. "How?"

Alfred didn't answer. "I think Master Dick is ready for dinner."

Alfred got up and walked out of the library. Then he turned.

"That is not my secret to tell."

And he turned back, closing the library doors.

"It's Robin's," he whispered.

**A/N-** I know this chapter has made you guys wonder "Does Robin have powers?". But I'm not saying anything. Not yet anyway . . .


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- . . . . Again, with the looking.

So . . . Yeah, enjoy this chapter. Please review! Oh and M'gann's OOC. I think I've explained this before but to make sure, I'm saying it again. I DID THAT ON PURPOSE. If you read Shadows of the Past, you know that I like to do that.

Note- The _italics_ in the story is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The _italics_ underlined is M'gann communicating telepathically.

Note 3- If there's anything spelled wrong, it's because I don't have spell check and I don't have much time to edit seeing as I'm publishing the chapter as soon as I write it.

**Chapter 6**

Young Justice could only sit and stare at Dick and Shadow as they thought about what Alfred had told them.

The poor kid had to go through THAT as a child? How could the government let that happen?

_Well, think about it. There's so many people living in America. How can they know what happens to EVERY SINGLE PERSON? Even a powerful telepath couldn't do that._

The team nodded. M'gann was right but still. Someone should have know. Like his parents. Wait a minute. Alfred hadn't mentioned Dick's parents.

_. . . I think since his guardian doesn't share the same last name as Dick, that his parents are dead. Either that or his parents abandoned him._

The team was now angry at the world. A child had to go through losing his parents or them abandoning him AND being experimented on? That wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve that?

_Wait. Since he was experimented on, wouldn't that mean he would have powers like Shadow?_

The team's eyes widened. Did he have powers?

_I don't know . . . But if he does, then why does he need our protection?_

They shrugged. Batman hadn't told them anything so they didn't know.

But they would in a matter of hours from now.

**_****M'gann POV, Location: Wayne's Library_**

M'gann was now sure of one of theories, thanks to Alfred.

She had the theory of Dick being Robin but now given Alfred's explanation, that theory was proven wrong. But at the same time, he had proven her other theory correct. That Dick and Shadow had known each other before this. So, needless to say, M'gann was proud of herself.

If only she knew that her first theory was correct and her second wasn't.

But she didn't.

Too bad.

Because if she had, maybe she would have be able to pervent what would happen four hours from now.

**_Mystery POV_**

"We're going to do what?"

"Were you not listening? I said that we're going to set a building on fire."

"But why?"

"To get Batman's attention! Have you not been listening?"

" . . . I can't help the fact that The Big Bang Theory is more entertaining than listening to you."

"Fine. Whatever. But when I end up defeating the Justice League, you would have wished that listened to me."

"Hey now wait a moment-!"

BANG!

"Ah, that's better. No more idiotic chatter."

**_Three and a Half Hours Later, Location: Wayne Mansion_**

Dick couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His school was on fire.

HIS.

SCHOOL.

WAS.

ON.

FIRE.

Of course he reacted like anyone would.

He cheered.

"YES! No school on tomorrow!"

_Dick, look at the figure in the background! It's him!_

Dick froze. Him? It was HIM? Dick's mind whirled.

He knew it.

He knew it wouldn't last.

This life.

HE KNEW!

Yet he continued to live in his fantasy world where they couldn't get him and Shadow. Even after spying on them while they were planning on looking for him.

Dick sank into the couch, Young Justice walking in and seeing the burning building.

"We'll take care of it. Batman and Robin aren't in Gotham at the moment," Aqualad said, signaling his team to follow him.

Dick couldn't do anything except watch them leave.

What else could he do?

He was Dick at the moment, he couldn't-!

What if Robin had come back for something?

Dick smiled. It would be easy. Help his team, pull his disappearing act and tell Batman about the scientist at the burning school.

Piece of cake, right?

_Yeah right, Dick. Nothing's ever a piece of cake when it concerns us._

**A/N- **Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- . . . . . . Quit looking at me!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh about Robin having/not having powers . . . You guys will just have to keep reading this fanfic to find out, now won't you?

Note- The_ italics_ in the story is Shadow communicating telepathically.

**Chapter 7**

Fire.

So much fire.

Its flames licked the walls, chairs, desks and books, leaving ash behind.

Smoke.

It burned their eyes and clouded the air so much that they couldn't see three feet in front of them.

Heat.

It was leaving them breathless, especially Aqualad. But M'gann hadn't been able to deal with it and fainted. So much for using her telekinesis to get them out of there.

Superboy couldn't knock down the walls to get them out. He was the only one who had the energy to carry M'gann and there was NO WAY that he was going to set her down.

Kid Flash had injured his leg, thus making him unable to run. Now he couldn't run up ahead to see if the hallway was blocked or not.

Artemis was dizzy. The heat was getting to her. She couldn't tell if she was right-side up or upside down. Heck, she couldn't even tell if she was walking or not.

They thought that they could handle a simple fire.

But they couldn't.

Because they forgot that in Gotham, a villain was behind everything.

Even a fire.

But they hadn't known this villain, thinking him a teacher a the school. But he hadn't. He had sent traps to capture someone.

Yes, someone.

Not them.

They had caught them off-guard, enabling the man to escape.

But not before setting off a bomb.

It hadn't injured them much except Kid Flash's leg, Artemis getting a headache and the rest of the team getting a few scratches.

But that had been fifteen minutes ago.

Now they had been in this maze of a school, unsure to go left or right.

They were so screwed.

But at least they weren't dead.

At least, they weren't before a ceiling came crashing down on them.

**_Batman POV_**

Batman was in his Bat-Mobile, coming back from the lab.

He had found nothing.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

But that was not on his mind right now.

The fire was.

Batman was sure that the fire was connected to the scientists somehow. But how?

As Batman pulled up next to Dick's school, he saw a flash of black and red jump in one of the windows.

Dick.

Batman jumped out of the Bat-Mobile, ignoring the people staring at him. Hadn't he told Dick to stay at home? And where was Young Justice? Batman took a look around. They were no where to be from.

Batman's eyes widened underneath his mask. Where was the team? They were suppose to be watching Dick-! If Robin was out, then that meant the Young Justice must have left Dick.

But why?

Batman snapped his head to his right. The fire.

They were in the burning building!

Now isn't that just wonderful?

**_Young Justice POV_**

They weren't sure of what had happened.

One moment they were walking down a burning hallway then the ceiling came crashing down.

But they moved to jump out of the way, someone grabbed their arms and their vision blurred.

Then they found themselves behind the burning building, a coughing Robin clutching their arms.

"You stupid idiots! Why did you guys-" Robin said but was cut off by another coughing fit.

They blinked. How had they . . . ? Why were they . . . ? Nothing made sense. Why was Robin here in Gotham? Wasn't he suppose to be with Batman? How did they get out here?

"Dude, why are-" Kid Flash started to say but stopped when he saw Robin coughing up blood.

"Rob!" he yelled, kneeling next to a now fallen Robin.

"Get Batman," Robin managed to get out between coughs.

"No need to Robin. I'm already here," a now-present Batman said.

Aqualad looked at him. "What is wrong with Robin?"

Batman didn't answer but instead gathered Robin in his arms and called Alfred.

"Alfred, it's Robin. It's happening again."

The team snapped their heads to look at Batman. Alfred? As in Dick's butler? . . . Did that mean what they thought it meant?

"Yes, get everything set up at the Bat-Cave. We'll be coming home immediately."

Yep. That confirmed it.

Batman was Bruce Wayne.

And Robin was Dick Grayson.

Who would have thought?

**A/N-** Sorry about it being short but I think it's okay since I update , now Young Justice knows. But now they have another question. Why did Robin cough up blood? . . . I'm not telling. :p Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- . . . . What was I going to say?

You guys are so going to hate me. Why? Because I'm deleting this fanfic . . . . . . . Just kidding! Hehe. That never gets old. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! I would love to get a hundred reviews . . . .

**Chapter 8**

Young Justice couldn't believe what had happened in the last hour.

They got to see the legendary Bat-Cave.

They found out the secret identities of Batman and Robin.

But they couldn't even soak in these events.

All because of Robin.

He was in a coma.

They didn't know how or why but that didn't matter.

What mattered was how they were going to wake him up.

By the look on Batman's face, this hadn't been the first time this had happened.

Wait.

This had happened before?

And they hadn't been told this before because?

"We have no time for me to explain everything. We have to wake up Robin before we won't be able to," Batman said, preparing himself to tell them what they would have to do.

They nodded. They had no time to argue. Robin's life was on the line.

"What do we have to do?" Aqualad asked, glancing at Robin's sleeping form.

Batman sighed. He didn't want them to do this. But because their minds were connected to his, it would work.

At least, he hoped it would.

"M'gann, you and the team will have to dive into Robin's subconscious. That will wake him up."

"But what if it doesn't?" Kid Flash asked, unable to smother the possibility that it wouldn't work.

Batman remained silent, staring at Robin. The team gulped. The look on Batman's face said everything. They wouldn't fail. Period. All because he wouldn't allow failure.

"But are you sure that-" M'gann started to ask but was cut off by Batman.

"Yes."

M'gann nodded. Okay, that made it offical. She and the team WOULD go into Robin's mind and they WOULD succeed. Because if they didn't, they would have a VERY angry bat on their hands.

And no one wanted that.

No one.

"Okay, let's get comfortable. This might take a while," M'gann said, sitting down in a chair next to Robin.

Young Justice followed suit, getting ready to dive into their friend's mind. Yeah, they kept telling themselves, this is just a quick dip into Robin's mind. No biggie.

. . . . Okay, so maybe it was a biggie.

But that was beside the point.

Why?

Because they had a friend to save, they thought as they drifted off to sleep.

Only it wasn't a dream they would be seeing.

It would be Robin's memories.

Dick's memories.

Experiment 417's memories.

Now, won't it be funny when they find out everything?

No, it won't.

I wonder why.

**A/N- **I'm sorry that it's short but hey, I update every day. And I have a life . . . Kind of. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and will review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- . . . Oh yeah. I don't own YJ.

Okay, the beginning of this chapter was suppose to be the end of yesterday's chapter. I hope you enjoy and review! Please! I only got one review on the last chapter . . .

Note- The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

**Chapter 9**

**_Mystery POV_**

"I can't believe it. That superhero, Robin, just . . . How is it possible?"

The scientist couldn't believe what he had seen. How could a powerless superhero obviously have powers? Unless . . .

"His hair is black like Experiment 417's. I wonder if he's . . . ."

But the scientist wasn't sure. How could he REALLY know if under that mask, was Experiment 417? Exactly. He couldn't.

But the boy had proven that even though everyone thought he had no powers, he obviously did. If he had been hiding the fact that he had powers, then what else was he hiding?

The scientist smirked.

He would just have to find out, now wouldn't he?

**_Robin's/Dick's Subconscious_**

The team opened their eyes to see themselves in a dark room with a single computer on a very large desk. M'gann wasn't surprised. Since Robin was a hacker, it was appropriate that a computer was there.

But they weren't the only ones there.

_I will NOT allow my human's mind to be invaded by some tights-wearing children!_

They sighed. Shadow really hated them, didn't she?

"We have to do this, Shadow. Robin's life is in danger. Batman said this is what we had to do to save him," Aqualad said.

_. . . You can truly save my human from this sleep?_

Aqualad nodded. "Yes."

_. . . Fine. But if ANYTHING happens to him, I cannot quarantee your safety._

Shivers down their spines. They didn't know who was more protective (*cough* terrifying *cough*). Batman or Shadow.

. . . . . . Batman. Definitely.

"Noted," Aqualad said, already imagining what Batman and Shadow would to him and his team.

And those images sent more shivers down his spine.

Shadow left after that, sharpening her claws. Oh yes, she would make sure they paid if anything happen to Dick. So would Batman.

But that doesn't mean that it would take away the pain of losing him.

Nothing could ever take that away.

Nothing.

In Robin's mind, M'gann had pulled out the chair at the desk and turned on the computer. Everything was going smoothly till it asked for a password.

M'gann thought a minute. Then she typed Dick Grayson.

"Access denied," the computer announced.

M'gann bit her lip. Maybe a pet's name? She typed Shadow.

"Access denied."

M'gann thought harder. What would no one know except himself? What would he use that no one would ever think of? Oh! What about Bruce Wayne? M'gann typed that with the same result.

"Access denied."

Now M'gann was slightly panicking. She only had one more try and then the computer would lock her out. Why did Robin have to be so paranoid? Why couldn't his password be "password"? Or "abc123"? M'gann groaned. This was hopeless! She couldn't get into his subconscious which meant he would stay in his coma and eventually die! And that meant that she would never be able to ask him about those scientists, Experiment 417, the scientist at the school and-!

Wait.

Hadn't she seen that scientist somewhere before?

Yes! When Young Justice had been on that mission. But why would he set a school on fire and then stay? Wouldn't that draw attention to himself? Then Batman and Robin would have shown up and-!

A puzzle piece fell into place in her mind.

The traps the scientist had sent.

Shadow's reaction to the scientists.

Why the scientist wanted Batman and Robin to come to the burning school.

Experiment 417.

Didn't Alfred say that Dick had been at a lab with Shadow? Which would mean that he was somehow connected to Experiment 417. M'gann glanced down at the keyboard. Did she dare? What if she was wrong? What if this wasn't the password? M'gann bit her abused lip. What did she have to lose?

Answers.

A friend.

A teammate.

Robin.

M'gann breathed shakily. Slowly, she typed E-X-P-E-R-I-M-E-N-T-4-1-7. Her finger shook over the enter button. Was she sure of this? She took a deep breath. Yes, she was. So, she pushed the enter button and held her breath as she waited for the computer to process the word she had typed in.

" . . . Access granted."

The team breathed in relief. They were in.

But would they be able to stand what they would soon see?

**A/N-** I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . . Unless I've finally stumbled across a parallel universe where I DO own YJ . . . .

Did I mention how much I LOVE reviews? Oh, I feel like crap by the way so if I don't update, it's because I'm puking my guts out. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

Note 1- The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The **bold** _italics_ is Robin's/Dick's memories.

Note 3- "outstretch" is a word. (I checked.)

Note 4- I tried to make Robin's memory of his parents' deaths emotional but I think that I kind of failed.

**Chapter 10**

Young Justice had been in his subconscious for who-knows-how-long and hadn't found Robin yet. Needless to say, they were all starting to panic.

That is, till M'gann stumbled across a door that had the name "Dick Grayson" written on it. M'gann's face lit up. So this was the door to his memories! Maybe he was in there . . .

Only one way to find out.

She opened the door and they were suddenly in Gotham, a circus tent just a few feet away from them.

"Oh, I remember this circus! I went to it when I was a kid and saw these acrobats with the last name Grayson . . ." Kid Flash said, trailing off when he realized the connection.

Dick Grayson.

The Flying Graysons.

Coincidence?

Not this time.

The team weren't surprised that he had been an acrobat. But the fact that he was from a circus? Yes, now that shocked them.

. . . . Okay, maybe it hadn't shocked them.

Screams interrupted their thoughts, their heads snapping towards the sound. It was coming from the tent. They glanced at each other, uneasiness creeping up on them.

Did they really want to see THE Robin's memories, the kid who's seen things that they could only imagine?

. . . Not really.

But did they have a chance in the matter?

. . . No.

Exactly.

_**_Robin's Memories (Dick's POV)_**_

_**Their screams echoed in his ears, his outstretched hand shaking with emotion. The fear that etched their faces burned into his very eyes, shaking him at his very core. The sickening "thud" echoing in the tent, their blood staining the dirt. **_

_**But he couldn't cry.**_

_**He just couldn't.**_

_**His parents always said that big boys didn't cry and that's what he was now.**_

_**A big boy.**_

_**His throat clogged with suppressed tears. He wouldn't cry. Whenever he cried, his parents would cry and would say that when he was sad, they were sad too.**_

_**And he didn't want them to be sad.**_

_**His shoulders started to shake, his hands fists. He was trying so hard not to cry but thinking of his parents and how they would never hug him again, the dam broke. Silently, tears fell from his blue eyes and they, too, stained the dirt.**_

_**Blue.**_

_**Red.**_

_**Sadness.**_

_**Life.**_

_**Together, they would make purple.**_

_**The color of loneliness.**_

_**Dick looked down at his parents' bodies, choking at the sight of their mangled bodies. He tore his eyes away, the image burned into his memory.**_

_**And it would haunt him.**_

_**For a long, long time.**_

_**Dick climbed down, wiping away his tears. He had to be strong. He had to.**_

_**Because didn't the strong always get what they wanted?**_

_**But what he wanted couldn't be given to him.**_

_**It couldn't.**_

_**Never.**_

_**Dick could barely hear the people whispering about his situation and what they would do with him. He could only hear the never-ending screams that echoed in his ears, haunting him. He could only see the scene of their deaths over and over.**_

_**And over.**_

_**And over.**_

_**AND OVER.**_

_**So he didn't notice the men picking him up and taking him away. He didn't notice that they weren't the police. He didn't even notice the needle they injected into the base of his head. He didn't notice the tired feeling that washed over him, forcing him to sleep.**_

_**He didn't notice that one by one, his memories were fading.**_

_**That was the day that started it all.**_

_**The day that he was no longer Dick Grayson, son of two acrobats.**_

_**The day he became something a human being should NEVER have to become.**_

_**An experiment.**_

**A/N-** How was that? Emotional? Suckish? Something you want me to delete because it's THAT bad? Please review! I know it's kind of short but I wanted to leave you guys there. I know you guys are wondering why Robin hasn't used his powers till now but I can't tell you. :p At least, not yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- . . . I wish!

Got nothing to say except to review after reading! Please! I even have SLADE reviewing . . . Okay, maybe I don't . . . Yet.

Note 1- The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The **bold** _italics_ are Robin's/Dick's memories.

**Chapter 11**

_**He didn't know who he was.**_

_**All he knew was what the scientists had told him.**_

_**But this didn't bother him.**_

_**Why should it?**_

_**He was just an experiment after all.**_

_**Nothing more.**_

_**_Six Months After His Parents' Deaths_**_

_**Blood.**_

_**He remembered blood.**_

_**So much blood . . . **_

_**He sat up, holding his head in his hands. His head hurt so much! He clenched his teeth, holding in screams of pain. The scientists LIKED it when their experiments screamed. They ENJOYED it. **_

_**He bit his tongue, tasting blood. **_

_**Blood.**_

_**Why did he remember the blood?**_

_**He had been sleeping and he had this strange dream. He couldn't remember much of it now but he was sure that it had something to do with blood. **_

_**He glanced at the door to his right. If he didn't know why, maybe the files he had seen would. He bite his lip. Did he dare? After all, if the scientists caught him . . .**_

_**Let's just say that what they would do, was something every experiment here feared greatly. **_

_**He shivered, uncertainty flooding his mind. Maybe he shouldn't. Besides, the scientists said that he had been here since he was born. They never mentioned an incident with any of the experiments or someone dying.**_

_**Well, except when an experiment died.**_

_**But that wasn't unusual.**_

_**Because it happened every other week.**_

_**He shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. He was going back to bed. The scientists had said that those files weren't important so why bother? Why risk punishment for some papers? Anyway, he had been told that he wasn't allowed to look at them.**_

_**But WHY did they not want him to look at them?**_

_**That thought made him curious and this curiousity wasn't about to be forgotten. He sighed, defeated by his curiousity. He got out of bed and quietly slipped into the shadows, no sound heard or made. Within minutes, he was in the office and had the files open in front of him. **_

_**What he saw shocked him.**_

_**There was a picture of him and papers explaining his powers and how he came to be there. **_

_**And there was an injection. There was a note with it, explaining that it would unblock the experiment's memories. He gasped. They took his MEMORIES? But why? He glanced at his hands and made a quick decision. **_

_**He took the injection and stabbed in into the back of his head.**_

_**Now on the floor, he thought. He thought about how he wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know why he remembered blood. He wanted to know why he was here.**_

_**It never occurred to him that even if he remembered, he would still be stuck as an experiment. He would still be called Experiment 417 and still have to undergo torture that no human being should ever have to go through.**_

_**But the scientists didn't think of their experiments as human beings, now did they?**_

A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday. The site wacked out on me. -_- But it's working now! And sorry for the short chapter. So yeah, Dick didn't remember who he was for six months. You guys are probably wondering about somethings but I'm not telling you anything. :p At least, not yet. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . ?

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!

Note 1-The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The _**bold italics **_is Dick's/Robin's memories.

Warning-If you hate scientists after this chapter, it is NOT my fault.

Chapter 12

_**_Two Years Since His Parents' Deaths_**_

_**All the experiments, the children, were dead.**_

_**Their powers had consumed them, the process lasting two weeks.**_

_**Two weeks of having your insides ripped apart and smeared acrossed your inner skin. **_

_**Their powers had become unstable and thus, consumed them, unable to identify who was foe and who was ally. It turned your body against you, the pain unbearable. You would beg for death but the scientists would just stare at you. **_

_**THEY DIDN'T CARE. **_

_**Why should they?**_

_**To them, those children were just experiments.**_

_**Dick clenched his teeth. This was why he hated scientists now. They were so . . . EVIL. They didn't care. All they cared about was taking down the Justice League. Why? Who knows. But did it matter? **_

_**No.**_

_**What mattered was that they were stopped.**_

_**But Dick had tried that before, having managed to call 911 before the scientists could shock him. He had been so happy, thinking that he would FINALLY get out of there. But that had been an empty hope.**_

_**The scientists had put on a show for the police, showing them their experiments that were about making plants able to bear more fruit. The police bought it and left, forgetting all about that day. **__**But Dick never forgot. He couldn't when he had the scars to prove it. The scientists had been very angry about what he had done and punished him for it. He would NEVER forget the mind-splitting pain he had gone through, the drugs they had injected to make him unable to move or scream.**_

_**Dick broke away from those thoughts. No need to relive old memories. At least, not now. **_

_**Dick glanced around the dungeon he was in, it being his new sleeping quarters. Dick scoffed. Like they would let him sleep. They enjoyed torturing him too much. **_

_WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?_

_**Dick didn't jump in surprise. The scientists had told him about the panther and how it might end up tearing him to pieces. Not that they would let it happen. They just wanted him to suffer even more. Dick sighed. Maybe the panther would just put him out of his misery . . .**_

_. . . Oh. You're the same as me . . ._

_**Dick chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'd have to be a panther which I'm not."**_

_**Dick heard the panther chuckle in his mind. **__I guess you're right, human. _

_**Dick snorted. "Duh!"**_

_. . . You're not like those other humans._

_**Dick's laughter stopped. "No, I'm not."**_

_. . . That's good. I don't think I would be able to restrain myself from clawing your throat out if you were._

_**Dick barked a laugh. "So you're not going to kill me?"**_

_No._

_**"How disappointing . . ." Dick murmured.**_

_What is your name, human?_

_**"Dick Grayson. You?"**_

_I do not have a name. I wasn't given one._

_**"Then how about I give you one?"**_

_Really?_

_**Dick nodded. "Yep."**_

_Don't choose some common name. Choose something that fits me._

_**Dick thought for a moment. "Since I can't see you in this darkness, that means you must be a black panther so . . . How about Shadow?"**_

_. . . I like it._

_**Dick smiled softly. "Okay then. That's your name now."**_

_**Shadow purred and got up to curl around Dick. Dick was surprised to feel fur around him.**_

_**"What are you-" he started to asked but was cut off by Shadow.**_

_I want to sleep here. Got a problem with that, human?_

_**Dick shook his head. "Nope."**_

_**Shadow snorted. **__Then go to sleep._

A/N- How was that? I hope you review! Sorry about it being kind of short!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Don't own YJ.

I've started a new YJ fanfic called "Turning Back the Hands of Time". Don't worry; I won't forget this fanfic. ^-^ But I do hope you stop by it! Please review after reading! Even if it's just a "nice job"! PLEASE!

Note 1- The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

Note 2- The _**bold italics**_ is Dick's/Robin's memories.

Chapter 13

**_Three Years Since His Parents' Deaths_**

_**Time was of the essence.**_

_**Dick bit his tongue in concentration as he worked on getting Shadow's shock collar off. He had only a few hours to get it off because the scientists were going to make clones of him and Shadow.**_

_**After they gathered enough DNA of him and Shadow, they would kill them. Dick bit his tongue harder. There was no way that he was going to let them win. **_

_**NO FREAKING WAY.**_

_**Even if he could only get Shadow away from here, then he would be happy. He would be okay with the fact that he never got out of the lab.**_

_**Just as long as Shadow got away.**_

_**The collar fell to the floor with a thud. He had done it! He silently cheered as he uncovered the small hole he and Shadow had managed to make. It hadn't been used till now because the collars sealed their powers. **_

_**"Go, Shadow. Get out of here!" he whispered.**_

_**Shadow growled. **__Not without you!_

_**Dick groaned. "We've been over this! I CAN'T but you CAN. So GO!"**_

_**Shadow growled. **__There must be a way!_

_**"There isn't, Shadow! So, please go! Get out of here before you die too."**_

_. . . I'll get help. I'll be back with help._

_**Dick smiled sadly. "Okay."**_

_**Shadow shifted into the size of a very tiny bug and crawled into the hole, escaping the prison she had been in for so long. Dick smile sadly as she left. He knew that she wouldn't be able to get help. Even if she did, it would be too late.**_

_**Much too late.**_

**_Batman POV_**

_**Batman sighed. If only he could find out what happened to Dick Grayson. The boy had just disappeared into thin air, leaving no proof of his existence. Batman took a left turn as he thought about what had happened three years ago.**_

_**He had gone to the circus and seen two people die.**_

_**Sure, that could scar a person but this was Batman we were talking about.**_

_**He was already scarred.**_

_**But when he turned his head to see their son up there, staring at his parents' bodies, he didn't see that boy.**_

_**He saw himself.**_

_**After that, he had been determined to help the boy who had no one. He wasn't going to let that boy face this all alone. Not when Bruce had Alfred to help him through those dark times.**_

_**But, as he mentioned before, the boy had disappeared and thus, left Bruce unable to do anything.**_

_**Batman took a right turn and noticed a little girl with black hair. What was she doing out this late at night? Batman stopped the Bat-Mobile and got out. He couldn't just leave a little girl out here, now could he?**_

_**But that girl wasn't an ordinary girl.**_

_**She was . . . **_

A/N- I know. Totally mean of me to leave it there. I was going to make this chapter longer but I saw this cliffhanger and couldn't resist. -_- Ha ha. Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Please review. Please! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and tell me if you want to see when Robin meets the Justice League for the first time! If at least 7 people want it, I'll write it!

Note- I think you know by now.

Chapter 14

_**Shadow had heard about this "Batman" from human TV and knew what would get his attention.**_

_**A little girl out all alone in the middle of the night.**_

_**Shadow inwardly smirked, proud of herself. All she had to do was show him her memories of the scientists and he would go to the lab to save her human.**_

_**If he believed her anyway.**_

_**Shadow shoved her doubt away. What reason would he have to distrust a little girl? None. That was why this was foolfproof.**_

_**At least, she hoped so.**_

_Batman POV_

_**Batman had kneeled down in front of the girl and had asked her why she was out this late. She didn't answer. She just grabbed his head and leaned her forehead against his.**_

_**That was when he heard the voice.**_

_I am going to show you something, human. What you do afterwards will be your decision . . ._

_**Batman was shocked. A telepath? Wait. What was she going to show him? **_

_**Batman didn't a chance to ask.**_

_**He got whisked into a whirlpool of memories, pain and hurt soaking them. He saw everything.**_

_**The scientists.**_

_**The shock treatments.**_

_**Children dying left and right.**_

_**Their faces emotionless.**_

_**The inhumanity.**_

_**It nearly choked the life out of him.**_

_**Moments later, the memories faded and the face of a young boy remained. **_

_**Dick Grayson.**_

_**Batman now knew what had happened to him. **_

_**And he was determined to get the boy out of there.**_

_**And put those scientists out of business.**_

_**For good.**_

_**Shadow smiled. She had done it! She had gotten her human the help he needed.**_

_**Now to see if she would be too late.**_

A/N- Short, I know but I saw that cliffhanger . . . Haha. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! You guys aren't going to, are you? Well, to make sure you do, I want five reviews about this chapter. Then I'll update. But not a moment sooner.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . . T^T

Wow. I got twelve reviews in like two hours! XD Why can't you guys do that all the time? Anyway, I know you all have questions. Like "does the Justice League know"? I'll answer that since I give you guys cliffhangers all the time. No, they don't and they never will. :p Oh and you guys got any ideas on what the scientist should do to get Robin back, tell me . . . (Because I have no idea what he's going to do. 0_0)

Chapter 15

_**They never saw him coming.**_

_**Batman flipped in the air like he truly was a bat. With the flick of a hand, he knocked the scientists to the feet and placed bombs all over the place. With Shadow as his guide, he made his way to the dungeons where young Dick Grayson was held captive. **_

_**Batman never noticed that one of his bombs was making a countdown.**_

**_Dick's POV_**

_**When someone knocked down his door, he jumped to his feet and was ready to kick some scientist butt. But when he saw Shadow, his face broke into smile. He was finally getting out.**_

_**Ten.**_

_**Shadow tackled him to the ground.**_

_**Nine.**_

_**Dick's eyebrows went up in surprise. Shadow had found BATMAN? As in the dude who could make the baddest of the bad pee his pants? . . . . AWESOME!**_

_**Eight.**_

_**Batman glanced at Dick and said that they should leave immediately. He had the place rigged to blow.**_

_**Seven.**_

_**Dick laughed. Oh how he would enjoy this! To see this prison explode! It would be his pleasure.**_

_**Six.**_

_**Dick, Batman and Shadow made their way out of the lab, destroying everything in their path. Dick went a little . . . crazy on destroying things.**_

_**Five.**_

_**Batman mentally rolled his eyes. The kid was going to be a handful. Shadow laughed in his mind.**_

_Ah, Bruce Wayne. You have no idea._

_**Four.**_

_**They made sure to destroy all of the computers, files and anything that could help the scientists start their "project" again.**_

_**Three.**_

_**Batman led the way out with Shadow behind Dick. They weren't taking any chances with Dick's safety.**_

_**Two.**_

_**They reached the front doors when Batman stopped, his ears straining to hear something. Batman's eyes widened. **_

_**One.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Batman turned and shielded Dick and Shadow, blocking most of the blast.**_

_**If only he had thought of his own safety.**_

_**When Dick opened his eyes, he saw a thick piece of glass halfway into Batman's back. His eyes widened. It was in one of his lungs! Dick's eyes flickered to his left and his right, searching for someone to help Batman.**_

_**But there was no one.**_

_**Dick bit his lip. He was going to have to do it. He was going to have to use his powers. Dick grabbed onto Shadow and Batman and did something he rarely did without coughing up blood.**_

_**He teleported.**_

**_The Bat-Cave_**

_**Dick had picked the Bat-Cave, having seen it in his memories that Shadow had glimpsed into. Now, their minds were connected.**_

_**Dick's.**_

_**Batman's.**_

_**Shadow's.**_

_**Connected. **_

_**Dick shoved those thoughts and his pain away. He had to use his other power now. He would have to.**_

_**Even though it might kill him.**_

_Dick, no! There has to be another way!_

_**Dick shook his head. **__But there isn't. Go get Alfred. Batman, Bruce, trusts him._

_**Shadow took off, using Bruce's memories to show her the way to Alfred. While she was gone, Dick focused on his power and placed his hands on Bruce's back. He inhaled shakily. **_

_**This was going to hurt.**_

_**A lot.**_

_**Dick's hands shook slightly. Pain. Something he feared greatly. He feared feeling it and the agony that followed. He hated how it would make him think about his parents. How it must of hurt to die like that. He swallowed. But Bruce didn't know what it felt like to die.**_

_**And he wouldn't get the chance to.**_

_**Not with Dick there.**_

_**With that thought in mind, he forced his power of healing into Bruce and slowly pulled out the glass. After he got it out, he went back to healing and fixing Bruce's lung. After a few moments, Dick started to cough. He ignored it, focusing on finishing Bruce's lung.**_

_**The coughs got wetter, little drops of blood coming up.**_

_**Still, he ignored it and now went on to make sure that Bruce's wound was closed and not infected. His coughing got harder, hurting his throat and more blood coming up. He could feel his head getting lighter.**_

_**NO! HE COULDN'T GIVE UP!**_

_**Dick finished closing the wound, moving on to getting the blood out of Bruce's lung and into one of his veins. **_

_**He didn't notice Alfred and Shadow coming down the steps, going as fast as possible. **_

_**There, he thought as he got the last drop of blood out of Bruce's lung. **_

_**And with that, he passed out, sure that he wouldn't wake up.**_

_**But of course, you know he will.**_

A/N- Is that cliffhanger? I hope not. I tried to leave it where it wasn't a cliffhanger. I was tempted to leave it where Dick teleports them to the Bat-Cave but then the chapter would have been short. So, I hope you review! Thanks for reviewing! (This is 1,215 words!) Oh and do you guys want to see Dick meet the Justice League?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- . . . I wish that I did. That would be epic! XD

Okay, I've got news. I'm not going to update everyday. I'm going to now update every four-seven days. If I do that, you guys get longer chapters and it's less stressful on me. :) Not to mention that I'll get to sleep now . . . Anyway, hope you review after reading!

Note- Just thought I'd tell you guys who guessed that I'm female that you're right. :)

Note 2- Hmm, did I make Batman seem weak? I hope I didn't.

Note 3- I disabled the anonymous reviews. Sorry but one guy basically insulted this fanfic. He had been an anonymous reviewer so I can't send a PM to him to tell him that if he doesn't like the length of my chapters, HE CAN GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ! (I'm PMS-ing so I'm not in control of my emotions at the moment. -_- I hate being in a bad mood. I WAS in a good mood till I read his freaking review. *cough* Again, PMS-ing. Not my fault.)

Note 4- Like tomorrow or Saturday the newest chapter for "Turning Back the Hands of Time" will be published.

Chapter 16

_**_Four Hours Later_**_

_**Bruce paced around the Bat-Cave, waiting for Dick to wake up. After Dick had healed him, he passed out as Bruce woke up. Bruce had been dazed for a moment but snapped out of it and carried Dick to the medical bay in the Bat-Cave. Alfred had done a checkup on Dick and had found internal damage to the boy's lungs and organs. Shadow then explained that the damage was the price of using his powers to that extent. **_

_**Needless to say, Bruce felt a twinge of guilt. Shadow felt this and reminded him that the scientists had put him through much worst. **_

_**Now Bruce didn't feel guilty.**_

_**He was curious.**_

_**Why were the scientists doing experments on children? What could they possibly gain?**_

_**Bruce mentally groaned. Shadow was a closed clam on that subject. Too bad he hadn't seen that in the memories she had shown him. Then he'd know. **_

_**Bruce glanced down at Dick's sleeping form. **_

_**It didn't really matter. Just as along Dick got better.**_

_**. . . . Okay, it didn't matter FOR NOW.**_

_**_Two Hours Later_**_

_**Dick could feel soft sheets covering his bare arms, his body laying on a soft mattress. He could see light through his eyelids, it causing him to burrow down into his covers.**_

_**Wait.**_

_**A warm bed?**_

_**Light?**_

_**Dick shot up and his eyes flew upon. He grimaced, covering his eyes. His eyes weren't used to light. He had spent most of his time in the dark, sunlight nothing but a faded memory.**_

_Dick, are you okay?_

_**Dick nodded, yawning and stretching his aching body. Shadow sighed in relief and went to go get Bruce and Alfred who were now eating. That left Dick alone. **_

_**Dick didn't like being alone.**_

_**Not even for a second.**_

_**Because things always seem to happen to him when he was alone.**_

_**Dick shivered as he got out of his warm bed and onto the cold floor. His chest was especially cold because he had no shirt on, only black sweat pants. Dick ignored the cold though. He was too curious about where he was to care. All he knew was that he had been at the Bat-Cave before . . . . Yeah. **_

_**When he exited the medical bay, his question was answered. He was still at the Bat-Cave. Dick sighed in relief. At least he was somewhere where he absolutely knew that the scientists could never find him.**_

_**. . . Never?**_

_**That thought stopped Dick in his tracks. The scientists were over, their experiments were over. **_

_**His torment was over.**_

_**He was finally free.**_

_**FREE.**_

_**That word brought a smile to his face. It was a wonderful word but some many took advantage of it, never knowing that someday that it could be ripped from their fragile hands. That someday they could end up captured, the word "free" was out of the reach of their thin fingers. That it could someday be dangled in front of their begging eyes as if to tease them with a unreachable star. **_

_**Dick inhaled shakily, starting up the stairs. He didn't need to think about the past. He needed to focus on his future and what he would do. Dick pushed the button on the wall and it moved, revealing a study with a huge library. Dick stepped into the study and followed his nose which smelled something good. His stomach growled. Man, was he hungry!**_

_**_In The Kitchen, Bruce's POV_**_

_**He had just told Alfred that Dick and Shadow knew of his secret identity. Alfred simply smiled in response.**_

_**"Now you'll have to keep them, now won't you Master Bruce?"**_

_**Bruce chuckled. "Yes . . . I guess I will."**_

_**If it was only that easy. There was no telling how much those scientists had put Dick and Shadow through and the scars it left behind. Bruce grimaced at the memory of seeing Dick's scarred back. There had been so many scars, some small and some stretching out from his shoulders to his lower back. Some of them looked to be caused by knives, others by whips and some he couldn't even begin to image. **_

_**Bruce suppressed a shudder. He was pretty sure that now, he would stay as far away as possible from scientists. And keep them away from Dick.**_

_**There wasn't anything happening to that kid with him around. **_

_**Not while he was still alive and kicking.**_

_**Shadow interrupted his thoughts by bursting into the kitchen. **_

_Dick's awake!_

_**Alfred, having heard Shadow's mental voice, sighed in relief. Bruce did also. Now the worst was over.**_

_**"I'll go to him," Bruce said, getting up.**_

_**Shadow shook her head. **__He's already on his way. _

_**Bruce frowned. Dick shouldn't be up and walking after what he just did. He might end up hurting himself.**_

_**Shadow sighed. **__He's been through worst, human. Walking won't hurt him._

_**Bruce grimaced. How could he forget? How could he forget those blood-stained images Shadow had shown him? How could he forget how much pain he could hear in Dick's voice when he cried out in pain in those memories? **_

_**Alfred glanced down at the frying pan in his hand and smiled. **_

_**"Does Master Dick like pancakes, Shadow?" he asked, already pouring the batter onto the pan.**_

_**Shadow tilted her head. **__I don't know. We never had that kind of food at the lab. We were fed bread and water . . . If we were lucky, that is. Sometimes we didn't get anything._

_**Bruce almost had a vein pop when he heard Shadow's reply. It took all his control to not go back to the burned lab and kill whatever scientists were still there. Which wasn't possible seeing as he had taken them to a police station, finding out that they were already in trouble with the law from years back.**_

_**Alfred, on the other hand, felt pity for the poor boy. He had gone from a happy family to being an orphan and then to that horrible lab. How could a little kid withstand all that emotional and mental damage? Alfred wouldn't be surprised if he found out that the boy was afraid of scientists now. Who wouldn't?**_

_**The creaking of the kitchen door interrupted his thoughts. Alfred and Bruce turned their heads to see Dick standing in the doorway. Dick shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like people looking at him. It reminded him too much of the scientists.**_

_**"So," Dick started, "how long did I sleep?"**_

_**"For six hours. Are you hungry?" Bruce asked, a soft smile on his face.**_

_**Dick gave a small smile and nodded. Alfred then pulled out a chair for him, gesturing to it. Dick hesitated but sat in it when Shadow spoke to him.**_

_It's okay. It's not a trap. _

_**Bruce ignored Alfred's look of surprise and turned towards the boy.**_

_**"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.**_

_**Dick nodded. "Yep. Just a little blood. No biggie."**_

_**Shadow snorted. **__He's got that right. Compared to what the scientists would have him do, that was nothing._

_**Bruce and Alfred ignored that comment. They felt it was better to leave it alone. **_

_**Dick shifted uncomfortably. He knew that him and Shadow would have to leave as soon as possible but he didn't really want to. It was warm here, nothing like the lab. Not to mention, he would be safe with Batman. **_

_**But he couldn't possibly ask to stay.**_

_**And there was NO way that Shadow would want to stay.**_

_I don't know. This two humans are amusing. They still haven't earned my trust but they don't seem so bad._

_**Dick's mouth twitched. **__So you wouldn't mind staying?_

_No._

_**Dick smiled for a second but then it disappeared. **__But we weren't asked to stay._

_**Shadow chuckled. **__Oh, don't worry. He will soon._

_**Dick's smile returned and he ate the pancakes that Alfred had sat in front of him.**_

A/N- How was that? I tried to not make this a cliffhanger. When you review, tell me if you rather have long chapters every four-seven days with no cliffhangers (I'll TRY to write no more cliffhangers) or short chapters (like anywhere from 400-900 words) like every day-two days with cliffhangers. I don't really care either way. Please review! If you don't review, I won't know when to update! This was 2,005 words long! XD This is the longest chapter I've ever written!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- . . . . . .

Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! When Dick meets the Justice League! . . . . I just hope that I didn't screw this up.

Note- Sequel to "The Deadly Blast From the Past" has been published.

Chapter 17

_**Shadow had been right. Not a week later did Bruce ask him and Shadow to stay with him.**_

_**They said yes.**_

_**But after a week or so of seeing Bruce come home with numerous wounds, Dick decided to do something to help him. So he went up to Bruce one night and proposed an idea that would change many lives.**_

_**He asked Bruce if he could be his sidekick.**_

_**Bruce was startled. Dick WANTED to get injured every night. No way was Bruce going to let him do that. **_

_**Or at least, that's what he had decided till Dick spoke.**_

_**" . . . I . . . just want to help you. Every night you go and protect people and I'm here, wondering if you're going to make it home . . ." Dick's voice wavered, his hand clenching the end of Bruce's shirt.**_

_**Bruce's face softened. How could he say no to that? How could he say no when all the boy wanted to do was make sure that someone precious to him didn't die? Bruce sighed. He couldn't say no. He just couldn't.**_

_**Dick saw how Bruce sighed and smiled. Bruce was okay with it. **_

_**"Robin," Dick said as he hugged Bruce and looked up at him.**_

_**"What?" Bruce asked, looking down at the adorable eight-year-old boy.**_

_**"Robin," Dick repeated, "I want to be called Robin."**_

_**Bruce frowned. "Why?"**_

_**Dick smiled sadly. "That's what Mama used to call me . . ."**_

_**Seeing Dick's sadness, Bruce picked him up and held him close. **_

_**"Okay, Dick. Or should I say Robin?" Bruce said, chuckling lightly.**_

_**Dick only murmured sleepily in response, almost asleep. Bruce shook his head lightly and carried Dick up to his room. What was he going to do with this kid? He was making him a softie. As he laid Dick down in his bed and covered him up, Bruce thought that maybe, it wasn't so bad that Dick was softening him up. **_

_**Dick turned over and smiled as he murmured, "Good night, Bruce."**_

_**Bruce ruffled Dick's hair. "Good night, Robin."**_

**_Three Months Later_**

_**Dick had been Robin for only three months and he was a pro at being a hero. It seemed that his acrobat skills could be used to kick butt. Not to mention that Dick seemed to pick up Bruce's fighting style easily, only adding it to his acrobat skills. Oh and Shadow seemed to like to watch Dick's back whenever he went with Bruce to go catch villains. She was acting like an overprotective mother lately. That thought made Bruce want to laugh but he couldn't. He was Batman right now and not to mention that he was with the Justice League.**_

_**Or, if you want to be specific, he was being be scolded by the first four of the Justice League. (Not including himself.)**_

_**"Batman, do you know how many child endangerment laws you breaking? You could get thrown in prison!" Black Canary said, glaring at him.**_

_**"We break laws every day. This is nothing new," Batman said, bored with this conversation already.**_

_**Flash scoffed. "Yeah but we don't endanger any children!"**_

_**Superman nodded. "Flash and Black Canary are right, Batman. You should just tell him to wait till he's older-"**_

_**A voice interrupted Superman. "Wait till who's older?"**_

_**They turned to see Batman's sidekick in the flesh. They stared at the little guy till a thought hit them. How did he get here in the Watch-Tower?**_

_**"He WAS taking a nap in my room," Batman answered their unspoken question, his glare aimed at them.**_

_**Robin smiled. "It's okay, Batman. If I had slept much longer, I wouldn't be able to go to bed tonight."**_

_**Batman said nothing as he continued to glare at the superheros which made them VERY comfortable. Green Arrow glanced down when he felt a hand tug at his shirt and saw Robin staring up at him.**_

_**" . . . Why are you making Batman upset?" Robin asked, his face screaming innocence.**_

_**Green Arrow frowned. "We're not making him upset."**_

_**Robin nodded. "Yes you are. So why? Batman didn't do anything wrong! Batman's nice . . . " he trailed off as his eyes watered and he started to softly cry.**_

_**The heros had no idea what to do. None of them had any experience with children. They could only hope that Batman wasn't attached to the little guy.**_

_**Batman's heightened glare said it all. They slowly started to edge away, wanting far away from the ticked off bat. So they could only watch as Batman gently picked the kid up and held him close.**_

_**Batman locked his glare on the heros. "Do we still have a problem?"**_

_**They voilently shook their heads. They didn't want to make him even more mad. They were already lucky enough to not have him planting bombs in their rooms in the Watch-Tower. Batman turned and headed home with Robin in his arms, smothering his giggles behind his hands.**_

_**"That was so much fun! Can we do it again, Batman?" Robin asked when they got to the Bat-Cave.**_

_**Batman chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow."**_

A/N- How was that? Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for taking a while to update. I'm going through so writer's block. -_- But I've kind of figured out the rest of this fanfic and "Turning Back the Hands of Time". BTW- I've published a new fanfic. It's called "His Eternal Secret". Of course it's about Robin. I hope you stop by and review!

**Chapter 18**

The team jerked awake, their minds hazy.

That had been the end of the memories so they woke up. Their heads jerked to look at Robin who was stirring. They sighed in relief. Robin was okay.

Alfred watched as they moved to hug Robin only to be stopped by Shadow. Alfred bit his lip as he moved towards Dick. He had some bad news.

VERY BAD NEWS.

Robin noticed Alfred's presence. "What's up, Alfred?"

"Master Dick, it's about Master Bruce," Alfred softly said.

Robin frowned. "What about Bruce? Did something happen?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, something did. While Young Justice was in your mind, he . . . "

Robin stiffened. "What did he do, Alfred?"

Alfred said nothing, the words unable to leave his mouth.

Robin's body went frigid. "Please tell me he didn't . . ."

Alfred nodded. "He did, Master Dick."

Robin groaned. Bruce had gone after the scientist.

**_Batman's POV_**

He had gone after the scientist when the team went into Robin's mind. He didn't want to leave Robin but if he could get rid of the scientist before Robin woke up, then it was worth it.

But he hadn't gotten rid of the scientist.

He got captured by him.

Yes, BATMAN got CAPTURED.

In his defense, the scientist had managed to get him caught in a trap and injected him with a drug that put him to sleep.

Batman gritted his teeth in pain as he breathed. A few of his rubs were broken. That was just wonderful. Now if he did manage to somehow get out of this stupid cell, he would barely be able to fight.

This just wasn't his day, now was it?

**A/N-**Sorry about it being short. I couldn't resist leaving it there. BTW- My chapters will vary from 500-1000 words. Please review! This chapter was short because of the cliffhanger and I didn't have a lot of time.


	20. Chapter 19

Diclaimer- . . . -_-

Still going through some writer's block for this fanfic but I'm trying my best. Anyway, please enjoy and review! Don't forget that if you're looking for a good Robin fanfic, click on my pen name!

Note 1- This chapter will probably suck. I'm sorry . . .

Note 2- The _italics_ is Shadow communicating telepathically.

**Chapter 19**

As you can probably guess, Robin was determined to go after Batman.

"I'm going, Alfred, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Robin said, climbing out of the bed and throwing on his Robin suit over his shirt and shorts.

Alfred softly smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Master Dick."

Robin smiled in relief and turned towards his friends. "I guess it's useless to ask you guys to stay here?"

Kid Flash snorted. "Of course. You think that we're just going to let you go get Batman on your own? No freaking way."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's just go get Batman already. He's probably getting ready to make a distraction so we can swoop in and take down the scientist."

Aqualad frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Did you guys already forget that my mind, Shadow's and Batman's are connected? Wow. I underestimated you guys," Robin joked as he and his friends went up the stairs and climbed into the Bio-Ship.

"And we woke him up because?" Artemis asked, her question causing laughter to fill the Bio-Ship.

**_An Half Hour Later_**

Young Justice now stood outside of the crumbled lab, confused about how Batman could be in there.

Robin chuckled, walking over to the right side of the building. "You guys really need to think outside of the box."

Superboy blinked in confusion. "But we are."

"Superboy's right. We ARE thinking outside of a box," M'gann said, her head tilted in confusion.

The rest of the team sighed. Were they doomed to explain EVERYTHING LITTLE THING to those two?

"Yes, we are. Anyway, do you guys really think that these crazy scientists wouldn't have made a lab UNDER their original lab?" Robin asked, touching the bricks on building's wall.

"Wait, you're telling me that they did? But why would they-" Artemis started but was interrupted by Robin.

"Just in case their lab was destroyed."

Aqualad frowned. "Then why didn't Batman know about their extra lab?"

"Because when you guys went through my memories, you dug up some memories concerning the extra lab that I didn't even know I had," Robin answered, a smiled lighting up his face as he touched certain bricks.

Aqualad tilted his head in thought. "That's very inter-"

A loud crack interrupted Aqualad. The team's heads snapped to Robin who was now standing in front of a hole in the ground.

"So," Robin started, "who wants to go first?"

_ . . . I nominate the red-head. He's expendable._

**A/N-** How was that? I know that the secret entrance to the underground lab is kind of cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. (I told you that I was going through writer's block!) Anyway, please review! (This was published on 1-28-12 with the length of 587 words!)


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- . . . . . T-T . . . Quit reminding me.

Note- If you rather not read the next few chapters that will probably suck (possibly not though), you can PM me and I'll tell you what happens.

Note 2- I think that this site hates me.

**Chapter 20**

"Why is it always me?" Kid Flash muttered to himself as he sped down the stairs and then back up.

"The coast's clear," he said, still annoyed with that fact that he had been the one to go.

_See? Was that so hard, red-head?_

Kid Flash shot a dark look at Shadow and muttered, "No but putting up with you is."

Shadow growled. _Oh, you won't have to put up with me anymore if you're dead!_

Robin was the only who laughed. The others slowly edged away from the panther, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a battle to the death.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Robin wouldn't let you."

Shadow mentally chuckled. _Want to bet?_

" . . . Robin, you wouldn't . . . Right?" Kid Flash asked nervously, turning his head to look at Robin.

Robin blinked and started down the stairs, not answering Kid Flash's question. Aqualad followed Robin and gestured for the team to follow.

"Finally," Artemis murmured as she passed Kid Flash and went down the stairs, leaving Kid Flash with his shock.

"I thought I was your friend!" Kid Flash loudly whispered as he followed Artemis.

**_Scientist POV_**

Oh, how he could hardly wait till Experiment 417 and his friends arrived. Yes, he knew about that Experiment 417 wouldn't come alone, thinking they would be able to take him on.

But they wouldn't be able to.

Not when he had traps for all his little friends.

Yes, traps. He was planning on making Experiment 417 and 113 suffer for leaving.

Then he was going to kill them.

No, he didn't care about taking the Justice League anymore. He knew now that his plan of taking them down was going to end up with him dying and them winning.

But he couldn't let go of the fact that he had been beaten. He was going to make Batman, Experiment 417 and 113 pay.

With their lives.

Smirking, he slipped back into the shadows, patiently waiting for his little lab rat to come get his cheese . . .

If only he had known that in retrospect, this would be his downfall.

A/N- Yeah, it's short but I told you that my chapters would be anywhere from 500 words to 1000 words. Anyway, hope you review because I would love to have 100 reviews when this is completed!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! But I'm back with a chapter for this fanfic. :) (I still think that this chapter is going to suck . . .) Please review!

Note- When words are italicized in " ", that's a computer talking.

**Chapter 21**

Young Justice was now captured.

Frustrating, I know but the scientist had caught them off-guard. Robin had thought that they had the element of surprise but he had been wrong.

That had cost them their chance of winning.

Artemis had caught her leg in some kind of trap that was now hanging her upside down, all her blood rushing to her head. Kid Flash had been knocked out, having recieved a hard hit to the back of the head and was hanging upside down like Artemis. Aqualad had tried to rescue his teammates but the scientist had planned for that. So when Aqualad was directly underneath Artemis and Kid Flash, a ring of fire and a cage with metal bars trapped him. As for Superboy and M'gann, that was almost too easy. All the scientist had to do was get some Kryptonite to weaken Superboy and trap him in a cage laced with Kryptonite. For M'gann, he didn't have anything set for her. The pain of her friends had been so great that it made her pass out, allowing him to simply tie her up.

But he had been unable to trap Experiment 417 and 113.

This greatly frustrated him. If he couldn't trap those two, he would have to abandon Plan A and move on to Plan B. It wasn't that he didn't like Plan B per say. It had more to do with the fact that he got to inflict more pain in Plan A.

A LOT of more pain.

So, for a least a while longer, he would hold out for Plan A.

But after a few minutes of having Experiment 417 and 113 dodge and destroy all of his traps for them, his frustrated bubbled and then exploded.

That was it! No more of Plan A! No more with all this losing! He WOULD prevail!

Grinning evilly, the scientist typed the code that would begin Plan B and pressed the "enter" button.

Victory was his.

Or so he thought.

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin knew that the scientist would probably have a Plan B if his original plan went down in the toilet.

But Robin really hoped not.

Because he knew what it would be.

It would something that none of them would be able to walk away from.

But then again, Robin was probably wrong . . . Right?

" _. . . Countdown till self destruction. Two minutes in counting . . ._ "

**A/N-** You hate it, don't you? Well, I tried. Please review . . . This was published on 2-3-12 with the length of 517 words.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I've figured out how I'm going to end this fanfic so now all I have to do is type it up and not make it bad. -_- Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! I would LOVE to have 100 reviews when this is completed!

Note- No one has PMed me for the rest of the story so I assume you all have great faith in my writing abilities.

Note 2- The _italicized_ words is Shadow communicating telepathically.

**Chapter** **22**

_This just isn't our day, is it Dick?_

Robin groaned. "When is it ever our day?"

_. . . Point taken. Now what do we do about this bomb?_

"You go find Batman. I'm going to try to deactivate the bomb," Robin answered, taking a right turn that headed towards the bomb.

_In under two minutes? It takes you AT LEAST two minutes to do that!_

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Robin asked her quietly, his eyes locked on his destination.

Shadow's eyes softened. _But what if you can't?_

Robin took a deep breath. "If I can't, then I guess that means I'll die."

_Wait. Just you? Why not all of us?_

"Because you're going to get everybody out of here," Robin replied calmly.

_NO FREAKING WAY! I'm am NOT leaving you-_

"You don't have a choice! Shadow, if you don't, they will DIE," Robin interrupted her, his voice hard.

_. . . Fine. But if you don't come out of this alive, don't haunt me._

Robin scoffed. "Like I'd want to. I'm not going to die though. Just watch."

_Good luck, Dick._

And with that, Robin took another turn right while Shadow went left.

Robin's heart ached as he ran further away from Shadow, thinking about how this was probably the first time he had lied to her.

Because he knew that he wouldn't come out of this alive.

He just knew it.

**_Shadow's POV_**

Shadow ran like the wind, Batman's scent getting stronger. Within moments, she came onto a door with its key conveniently hanging next to it.

_Stupid human. He left the key right here._

With one swift leap, Shadow caught the key and shifted into human form. Now with the key in her hands, she put it in the lock and turned it to the right. She turned the doorknob, opening the door. Now back in panther form, Shadow raced inside and found Batman leaning against the moldy wall.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Batman asked.

_I'll explain on the way. Can you run?_

"If it means I'm getting out of here," Batman answered, his tone suggesting that he wasn't joking.

_You fail at joking. Anyway, follow me. We have to go save the other humans before this place explodes._

"Lead the way," Batman said, following Shadow out of the room.

**_Robin's POV_**

He had made it to the computer that controlled the bomb, not getting a scratch on him.

But that didn't matter seeing as if he didn't deactivate the bomb, he would die.

He was currently at the computer, typing rapidly and was starting to sweat because of his nerves.

He only had a minute left.

One.

Freaking.

Minute.

But he was going to fix that.

**A/N-** Please review! PLEASE! This was published on 2-5-12 with the length of 673 words.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- . . . I'm calling my lawyer.

Man, this fanfic is turning out to be longer than my first fanfic, "Deadly Blast From the Past"! But oh well. BTW- When you read my fanfics that are completed, I would LOVE it if you would review anyway. :) Please read and review!

Note- I know this chapter is short but I given TWO chapters on the same day so I figured that it would be okay.

Note 2- "Trapdoor" is one word. I checked.

**Chapter 23**

Robin was starting to panic.

HE COULDN'T DEACTIVATE THE BOMB!

What was he suppose to do now? There's only fifteen seconds until the place would explode! There was NO way that he could do it in FIFTEEN SECONDS!

Inhaling deeply, Robin slapped himself. He didn't have time for this! He had to get himself together! He had to-!

Wait.

He could add time to the bomb's countdown!

Rolling his eyes at his stupidity, Robin quickly typed in a hacker code that would add more time.

"_ . . . Countdown till self-destruction. Two minutes in counting . . . "_

**_Shadow POV_**

Shadow and Batman glanced up in surprise when they heard the computer again.

"It seems that Robin was able to buy us some more time," Batman commented as they ran towards the trapped young heros.

_Yes but will it be enough?_

Batman glanced at Shadow out of the corner of his eye. "It'll have to be."

**_Scientist POV_**

The scientist silently cursed as he climbed out the trapdoor he had sent up for Experiment 417 and 113. He didn't have time for this! He had to get out of here before the place-

"_ . . . Countdown till self-destruction. Two minutes in counting . . ._"

So Experiment 417 had basically save his life . . . Umm . . . It would seem that he would have to return the favor . . . The scientist glanced down at his map of the lab and saw that the stairs were just a few hundred feet away from him.

. . . Nah. He didn't feel like saving a pathetic life today. Maybe tomorrow.

**A/N-** Yeah, the scientist can't get out of his own lab without a map. lol. Please review! This was published on 2-5-12 with the length of 419 words.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- No, I don't own YJ. If I did, I wouldn't have Robin crushing on Zatanna!

I haven't updated since 2-5 . . .

Note- When a word is **bold** and _italicized_, it's a sound.

**Chapter 24**

Shadow and Batman had managed to get all of young heroes out of the underground lab, leaving only Robin left in the lab.

_Don't forget about the scientist. I haven't seen him anywhere._

"He's probably already gone," Batman growled, his fingers itching to punch the crap out of the evil scientist.

_You're probably right but we don't have the time to search for him. We have to save Robin!_

Dashing towards the stairs, Batman answered, "If we're not too late."

**_Robin POV_**

"_One minute in counting . . ._"

Robin silently cursed. He was only halfway done with deactivating bomb. He needed AT LEAST another minute and a half, not less than a minute!

His fingers furiously typing, Robin could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears as if they were counting down with the computer. As if his heart was trying to leap out of his chest to save itself . . . No! He couldn't save himself! He had to deactivate this bomb because for all he knew, Shadow, Batman and his friends were still in the lab!

He couldn't check with Batman and Shadow through their mind connection because of the electric field that was around the room that he was currently in. It blocked all telepathic communication.

This is SO not my day, Robin thought to himself as he continued to try to save his friends.

_**Ding!**_

Another page had popped up, an angry face fuming on it. Curious, Robin clicked on it and read what information it had on it. As he read, Robin's face turned from curious to pure horror.

**_The Scientist POV_**

Pulling himself out yet another trap, the scientist scrabbled to get out of the lab for he knew what would be happening in just mere seconds. Now with the stairs in sight, an evil grin laced itself on his thin lips.

I'm so glad that I installed that override system in case someone tried to stop the lab's self-destruction, the scientist thought to himself as he fell into yet another one of his traps.

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin couldn't do anything now!

Not.

A.

Thing.

I hate those stupid override systems! Robin thought to himself as he threw open the thick, metal door and ran down the barely lit hall.

"_ . . . 30 seconds in counting . . . _"

**A/N-** XD I love my cliffhangers! Please review! If I get ten reviews before 10 PM, I'll update the next chapter! Thist was published on 2-13-12 with the length of 522 words.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 25**

"_ . . . thirty seconds in counting . . . "_

Batman's eyes widened, nearly stopping in his tracks. Robin hadn't succeeded? That would mean . . . No! He was getting his son and they were going to live!

_" . . . twenty-nine seconds in counting . . . "_

_I can smell him! He's just down this hall!_

"Lead the way. We don't have much time."

_" . . . twenty-eight seconds in counting . . . "_

**_Scientist POV_**

Panting as he climbed out another trap, the scientist caught a glimpse of Batman's black cloak and Shadow's tail. So they were still here huh? Probably to save Experiment 417.

But they would never make it to Experiment 417.

Because of this.

Slipping his hand into his coat pocket, the scientist pulled out the remote that would put Plan C into motion. What was Plan C, you ask?

This.

Pushing the button, a crazed grin laced itself on the scientist's lips as the scientist heard a _**thud**_.

Oh, how he loved what a genius he was. Only he would think of blocking the exit, leaving him to escape through his secret exit.

**_Robin's POV_**

_" . . . twenty seconds in counting . . . "_

Sweat ran down his back as he ran down the dark halls and his heart raced. Boy, did he hope that he didn't run into a wall. That would suck.

_" . . . nineteen seconds in counting . . . "_

Silently cursing, Robin pushed his legs to run even faster and ignored their protest. He didn't have time to feel pain! He had to get out of here before he got blown to-!

Just then his body and someone else's body collided, causing him to fall backward.

_" . . . eighteen seconds in counting . . . "_

"What the crap?" Dick muttered, rubbing his head.

_Dick! Is that you?_

_" . . . seventeen seconds in counting . . . "_

"Duh!"

_" . . . sixteen seconds in counting . . . "_

Batman scowled. "You two can fight later! We have to get out of here NOW!"

_" . . . fifteen seconds in counting . . ."_

Shadow and Dick didn't argue and ran like the wind with Batman to the exit only to find it blocked.

_" . . . seven seconds in counting . . . "_

_This isn't our day, now is it?_

**A/N-** The reason it went from fifteen seconds to seven seconds is because they had to run to the exit. Now with only seven seconds to escape, will they make find the other exit in time? Please review! This was published on 2-19-12 with the length of 491 words.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 26**

"_ . . . Six seconds in counting . . . _"

"This wasn't blocked when we came in. Someone must have covered it . . . " Batman said thoughtfully, acting like he had forever to think about it.

But he didn't. He only had-

" _. . . Five seconds in counting . . . _"

Dick's mind raced, scanning through possible ways of escaping but could only find one.

He would have to teleport.

**_Young Justice POV_**

Young Justice were having so much fun right now, unaware of what was happening to Batman, Robin and Shadow. They were staring down at the evil scientist who had torment their friend and teammate for three years, laughing their butts off at the irony of his situation.

Yep, you guessed it. He fell into yet trap he had set up but this one was outside.

"You know," Artemis started, "we could easily drown him."

The team locked their eyes on her, shock written on their faces.

"Artemis! You know we don't-" M'gann started but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Yeah, I know but he deserves it."

Kid Flash shook his head, a smirk laced on his lips. "No, he deserves something worse than death . . . "

Aqualad frowned. "You don't mean . . ."

"Oh, but I think he does," Artemis said, smirking.

Superboy and M'gann frowned. They didn't understand what they were talking about. What did this evil scientist deserve that was worse than death?

Noticing their confusion, Aqualad explained. "What he deserves is Arkham Asylum."

Superboy crossed his arms. "I don't see how that's worse than death."

Artemis' smirk grew. "You know who takes villains to Arkham, right?"

"Yeah. Batman does. So?" Superboy asked, his and M'gann's confusion growing.

Kid Flash chuckled at their confusion. "And how do you think Batman's going to react when he sees the scientist who TORTURED Robin for THREE YEARS?"

Superboy's eyes widened and M'gann's face was etched with horror.

"You don't think he'll . . . " M'gann trailed off, unable to voice her thought out loud.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, I don't believe that Batman would kill him."

Kid Flash and Artemis shared a look and a snort.

"Keep telling them that," Artemis muttered.

**_Scientist POV_**

He heard every word that those teenagers said, every word leaving him shaking. This was it. Batman was going to kill him!

Wait.

Wasn't Batman going to die in like two seconds?

Chuckling to himself, the scientist collapsed in relief on the dirt ground. That had him going for a second.

But to make up for that, he would get to see the devastated faces of those young heroes and get to hear their cries of anguish for their dead friends. Smirking, the scientist got comfortable in his hole and missed the quick flash of light that happened outside of his hole.

**A/N- **I know that was totally evil of me to leave it there but I saw the cliffhanger . . . Anyway, please review! :) I need to know if this is any good . . . This was published on 2-22-12 with the length of 580 words.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- . . . Go catch the Joker. That's a better use of your time.

I hate that this fanfic is going to end. :( I had so much fun writing this! I love getting the reviews and alerts. T^T But it has to end as all good things do. *sigh*

**Chapter 27**

"Robin!" the team cried, huddling around Batman, Shadow and Robin who was coughing.

_What? No one's happy to see us? Now that's a new low._

Batman rolled his eyes. "Now Shadow, you know that they were worried about him. It's understandable."

Shadow pouted. _Still, it would have been nice if one had cried "Shadow!" or something._

"Umm, sorry to break up the happy reunion and stuff but aren't we forgeting something?" Artemis said, jerking a thumb towards the hole.

"Oh yeah!" M'gann exclaimed, leading everyone to the hole.

"So what's the big deal about this-" Robin started but stopped when he spotted the scientist.

_. . . So who wants to get some revenge on this guy? We can get in a line and-_

"No, Shadow. This guy deserves something much . . . worse," Batman said, his eyes locked on the scared scientist.

Shadow gave Batman a look. _ . . . Fine. But Batman, don't kill him. I want him to rot in Arkham Asylum till the day he finally croaks._

Batman smirked. "I'm not promising anything."

"Come on, guys. I think the scientist wants some time alone with Batman," Robin said with a smirk, staring down at the scientist one more time.

The scientist violently shook his head. "No! Anything but-"

Everyone ignored the rest of his sentence, figuring that it would another plea for mercy and followed Robin back to the Bat-Cave to make sure he was alright.

Once they were gone, Batman jumped down into the hole and stared down scientist. "Now, where were we?"

**_The Next Day_**

"So how come you didn't spit up blood yesterday?" Kid Flash asked Robin over the phone while he made himself a sandwich in Mount Justice's kitchen.

Robin chuckled. "It was only a few feet so all it did was give me a really bad headache. Nothing major."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nothing major. Just a monsterous headache. Hey, that reminds me. Why are you at home?"

Robin sighed loudly. "Because SOMEONE thinks that my injuries are worse than what I say."

"So Batman huh?" Kid Flash said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Yeah. But I think he wants me here because sleeping off what he did to that scientist yesterday."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that Batman doesn't sleep unless he knows someone has his back?"

Robin nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Kid Flash laughed. "Nice. Hey, what was that scientist's name anyway? You guys never mentioned a name."

Robin blinked in surprise. "You know, I don't know."

"Really? Huh. Anyway, got to go. I've got a sandwich to eat!" Kid Flash cried out and snapped his phone shut without saying goodbye.

_That was rude._

Robin shrugged. "You know how he is about food."

_Still, it's very rude to hang-up without saying goodbye._

Robin shrugged again and turned over on his bed, laying on his stomach.

_. . . The red-head actually asked a good question._

"Huh?" Robin said, glancing to his left at Shadow.

Shadow shifted, stretching out her legs. _His question about the scientist's name. _

"Ah, that. Yeah . . . What was his name anyway?"

_. . . . Bob?_

_**The end . . .**  
><em>

**A/N-** I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic! ^-^ I hope you also enjoyed the last few lines as well! Please review! This was published on 2-24-12 with the length of 712 words.


End file.
